


New Year, New Sheith

by Kenda1L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheith New Year Event, Skiing, Suggestive Themes, Vacation, season 8? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: A series written for the Sheith New Year event.Day One: New Years“I never thought I’d get this.”Shiro grunts as Keith drops onto the couch next to him, leaning hard into his side. He laughs breathlessly and steadies him with his Altean arm. “Tried out some of that Galran champagne Kolivan brought, huh?”Day Two: VacationIt turns out, there are some physical activities in which Keith does not excel.





	1. Day One: New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running a little behind, but here's my entry for day one of the [Sheith New Year Event](https://twitter.com/SheithNewYear). Check them out, there are a ton of talented people participating!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [Voltrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com), Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and Pillowfort at [kenda1l](https://www.pillowfort.io/kenda1l). The latter two don't have much up, but I'm working on it!

“I never thought I’d get this.”

Shiro grunts as Keith drops onto the couch next to him, leaning hard into his side. He laughs breathlessly and steadies him with his Altean arm. “Tried out some of that Galran champagne Kolivan brought, huh?”

Keith nods, cheek smooshing up against Shiro’s shoulder, and holds up one unsteady thumb. “S’good.”

Shiro laughs again and pats him on the shoulder. “What did you mean?” he asks when it becomes apparent that Keith has completely lost his train of thought. Keith hums, confused. He pushes off Shiro’s chest and blinks at him blearily, lips pursing into a pout Shiro wants to press his fingers against. “You said you never thought you’d get this?”

His brow furrows for a moment before his eyes widen with comprehension. “Oh! This,” he gestures between them, and then out towards the party at large. Shiro just barely manages to catch his arm before it smacks him in the face.  "All of this. I mean, did you ever think we'd see earth again? Or be _here_? Together?" Shiro frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but Keith puts his hand over it. His fingers end up more in Shiro's mouth than over it, but he's not going to complain; seeing Keith feel comfortable enough to get drunk is enough to make any number of fingers in his mouth worth it.

_NOT in the dirty way,_ he chides his own brain. He may have had a bit too much human champagne as well.

"I just mean. We were fighting. And then the. With the..." Keith sighs and drops his head against Shiro's chest for a moment. He growls, frustrated. The sound ripples through Shiro.

"I know what you meant," Shiro says, taking pity on him. He runs a hand through Keith's hair soothingly. It's gotten long; he wears it back in a sloppy ponytail more often than not these days. "I'm glad we're here now." He looks out at the large room and all the people occupying it. Pidge and Matt are in one corner with one of the Atlas techs, gesturing wildly at their data pads. In another, the MFE pilots and Iverson are engaged in a boisterous game of cards in which Iverson is wiping the floor with the cadets. Hunk and Shay are leaning close to each other next to the snack table, both holding glasses of champagne and talking quietly, while Allura and Lance are swaying off tempo in a world all on their own. Shiro can practically see the hearts in their eyes, the love in the drape of Allura's arms over Lance's shoulders and the devotion in his hands pressed lightly to her hips. Longing rises as he watches them laugh and tilt their foreheads together. He wants that.

Keith settles heavy, almost feverish, against him. "A new year," he sighs softly, breath tickling gently against Shiro's neck. "A new world."

"Not quite a new year yet," Shiro reminds him. "We still have..." he looks at the data panel built into his arm, "Four minutes left."

Keith sits up abruptly, nearly knocking Shiro in the chin with his head. "Four minutes," he gasps. He stands, yanking Shiro up with him using his Galra strength. "Come on, we have to..." he doesn't finish his thought as he draws Shiro out of the main room and into one of the halls. Shiro allows himself to be tugged along, loose and pliant with happiness and champagne.

"Where are we going?" he laughs. Keith takes an abrupt right turn into a stairwell, nearly tumbling as he takes them two at a time. He doesn't speak, but when they stumble out a door and onto a rooftop, the cool desert air answers for him.

The stars are so close here. The moon limns Keith's sharp features with silver. He takes both of Shiro's hands in his and draws him close. "I never thought I'd get this," he says again, softly. Shiro cocks his head, confused. Below them, they can hear people counting down. _Five, four..._

"Get what?" he asks, hushed. Keith pushes up onto his toes, presses his forehead to Shiro's.

_Three._

"This," Keith whispers.

_Two._

His lips press against Shiro's, cold with the winter air. They're chapped. Perfect. Keith draws back, eyes wide and hesitant. "Happy New year," he says.

_One._

Shiro closes his eyes, opens them again with a smile as his heart bursts with warmth and new possibilities.

He kisses back.


	2. Day Two: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out, there are some physical activities in which Keith does not excel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Vacation.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [Voltrashed](https://voltrashed.tumblr.com), Twitter at [kenda1l1](https://twitter.com/kenda1l1) and Pillowfort at [kenda1l](https://www.pillowfort.io/kenda1l). The latter two don't have much up, but I'm working on it!

It turns out, there  _ are _ some physical activities in which Keith does not excel. 

“It’s okay, baby. Most people are bad their first time,” Shiro tells him. He strokes Keith’s hair back from his forehead, comforting him as he gasps and tries to catch his breath. Keith glares at him, wiping his face sullenly.

“You were,” he grouches, looking away. He makes no move to stand up, so Shiro crouches down next to him with a chuckle.

“I’ve had a lot more practice,” he points out diplomatically. “I’ve been doing this a long time.”

Keith groans and flops onto his back. “Rub it in, why don’t you?”

Shiro stares down at him, unimpressed. “Alright, enough self pity. Get up.”

Keith flings out one arm and drops the other over his eyes dramatically. “No. Leave me here to die and please don’t speak of this at my funeral. Also, don’t let Lance talk. No one wants to hear his eulogy.”

“Get up, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Shiro cajoles. Keith doesn’t move. “Come on, baby, you’re being ridiculous. I don’t care if you can’t do this, there are plenty of other things we can do.” No response. Shiro heaves an exasperated sigh and stands, done with his boyfriend’s tantrum. He grabs Keith by the hands and yanks him to his feet. Keith growls, but lets him, slumping awkwardly into his arms once he’s upright.

“I don’t like not being able to do things,” he mumbles against Shiro’s wide chest. He snuggles a little deeper into his embrace. Shiro kisses the top of his head gently.

“I can teach you,” he offers. 

Keith sighs and pulls away. “If you want to,” he says unenthusiastically. Shiro can’t help the small smile that curls his lips. Keith is pouting. It’s adorable. 

“Or, we can make our way back to the ski lodge and spend the rest of the vacation drinking hot chocolate and making use of the honeymoon suite,” he suggests. Keith pulls back with wide, excited eyes and nearly topples over in his skis, but Shiro manages to steady him, laughing. “I think we have a winner?”

“Please get me off this mountain and out of these death traps,” Keith agrees with fervor. “This is not the ass pounding I was looking forward to this weekend.”

Shiro chokes and turns red from the roots of his hair down to the thick scarf he has tucked into his puffy jacket and beyond. “ _Keith,_ ” he groans, pressing their foreheads together. Keith snorts and rubs the tip of his nose against Shiro's.

“You love me.”

Shiro smiles helplessly and pecks him on the lips. “I really do.”

“Does that mean you’ll carry me down the mountain?” Keith asks hopefully as he reluctantly lets go and bends down carefully to retrieve his fallen ski poles. 

Shiro rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s the bunny trail, Keith. You can do this, I have faith in you.” He takes his own ski poles in hand and pushes off. “See you back at the lodge,” he calls over his shoulder. Keith’s curses follow him down the hill.

 

***

 

Keith manages to get halfway down before Shiro takes pity and sends his arm for Keith to cling to the rest of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think they were talking about? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
